Freedom
by Swyz
Summary: Leah decided that she couldn't live as Sam's pawn so she runs away.


Leah

Ok, so you think you know me, but how is that possible if even I don't know the real me. This is my complicated story, with the beginning as a beautiful, suspicious, beloved girl and the end as … a thing. Until I was sixteen I loved me, I knew exactly every single thing that happened with my life and I controlled my future. I was the boss and everyone respected that, even my younger brother, Seth. We both inherited the wish of being a sex- symbol from our father, but Seth didn't care of what happened with him. I was very strict with my program : I had to sleep at least nine hours every day, I brushed my hear every fifteen minutes, brush my teeth for times a day, do my homework, go to spa, chat with the girls, and so many other things. Oh, and I forgot to say that I had to prepare my speech every day because I had a crush on a very cool guy, Sam. Sam was from the reservation, like me, he went to the same school, and lived next door. We were very good friends at the beginning, Sam inviting me at dinner and things like that, until he avoided me. I demanded to know what happened until I saw him with another girl. Yes, she was pretty but she didn't sparkle like me. Despite my regular behavior, I didn't want a fight with his friend. I felt that it was not my problem and I couldn't stand the love between them. I had to support all the kissing and making out in front of me, and I hardly stopped myself not throwing something in her. After that, Sam made some new strange friends. They were jumping in the see from the highest point of the ground.

Like it wasn't enough, my brother went with them too. He left me behind, like everybody else. I barely saw him at the breakfast. He didn't want to speak with me and worse, we didn't fight for the TV! This was so damn bad… I was worried, but more, I was angry. Mad on Sam and all his fucking friends. I endure anything until it comes at my little brother. I fall asleep ready to confront Sam next day, and that was exactly what I did. Of course, I had to look presentable so I dressed in my best short trousers and in my lovely converse. Let's face it: I'm hot.

I took my old bike because I didn't find him home. I passed some idiots that whistled after me and shouted something like " sexy legs " but I was to busy to fight them. Soon the rain started and I had to stop under a pine. I wanted to remove the water droplets from my face but then something strange happened. My face was so hot that the droplets evaporated. I panicked and rushed to go to the hospital but then a stupid head ache came.

" Why now, microbes? Why couldn't you wait until the math class? " I began to feel dizzy and I soon collapsed. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't speak. All my body hurt and I fell down on the grass. I think I stayed there at least two hours and then I woke up better than ever. Well, something was different… I heard voices in my head.

_Sam, Quil, everyone! Someone is new here! Let's go!_ I recognize the voice immediately: it was Seth.

_Hello, voices from my head. Get out! What the fuck… Now I hear Sam... and some idiots that I don't know… well this is strange… ow, well, got to get home before mom comes back… what the?! I can't have so much hair on my feet… and paws… and the bike is smaller… Arghh! What happened! I can't speak ! … Ham! Mrrr!?_

Fuck, Seth you are so grounded! Aaaaa! Someone help me! I screamed in my head. I jumped and saw that I had a tail. A very fury one. I wanted to course someone but all that I did was a small bark. I made big eyes and looked at the forest… it smelled different…

_I told you to get out of my head, voices! I can't think… I have to go to the vet or someone… _

_Ha-ha! I can't wait to see who he is! He is so funny. Sam, can I tell him about it? stupid Seth began to laugh._

_No. He must be scared. We have to hurry. Paul, go to Billy and tell him that we have other one. _

_That was Sam ! I could hear Sam! That means… that I was completely nuts._

_Stupid, I'm not a he. I'm a girl. And you should get out of my brain until I will get drunk. _

And then silence. I couldn't hear anything. I enjoyed it… being a monster. It was fun. I could jump very high and I liked my bark. I was almost black but I had some red fur too. I was fury… that was awful. I'm allergic at fur.

Soon I smelled something like me. Something good… friends. But they were not human… oh, god, they were werewolves!

_This is bad… I'm too beautiful and funny to die… Relax, girl, you can fight… or better run. _

_Don't be scared. We're here to help you. I'm Sam and this is Seth._

_Wow, it's like the idiot wolves can talk! How stupid! I'm nuts, I don't have to listen to them… got to go to Sam and beat Seth… _

_We are talking! Sit! _

_How dare you! Who do you think you are? I'm not sitting, you brat. Go away. Shu! _

_Sam, he's stubborn. And very confused. Lets beat him up and let him transform into human. _

_Be quiet, Seth! We can't beat him. He's new, he's powerful. And besides, we'll scare him…_

_You? Ha-ha, you make me laugh. _

_Asshole, shut up! _

_Why, the tiny werewolf is angry? Ow… how cute! _

And then… the wolves disappeared and in stead, there they were… Sam and Seth… naked. Naked! Oh no, Sam naked! I didn't care about Seth, I saw him since he was a day, but Sam… oh, Sam's hot. I like it. He's good. He is really well-built. Hello, pectorals and muscles!

" Shhh, little. Calm down. " Sam started to touch my hair and I jumped over him. He scared me to death.

" Are you doing the same technique? " Seth wanted to comfort me but I didn't let him. For god's sake, he was my brother!

" For you it worked. I can sense he is young too. Younger than you, perhaps. " Sam made a gentle sign to Seth and they both looked at me. Dudes, I have no problem with you, but I'm a fucking girl! Girl! They jumped over me and when I wanted to hurt them, something stopped me. A pain in the chest. They immobilized me, that bastards!

" Good boy. Now, if you want to be a human again, think a about it. Or something that makes you happy… " Sam started to comfort me again and it worked. I saw Seth with some jeans in his hand.

" You'll be naked." He laughed . " I don't think you will want to run like Adam through the forest. "

What?! Naked?! No, this is bad! I can't I have to be mad, not happy, but it was to late. When I opened my eyes I was crouched on the grass looking with big eyes at them. I saw their surprise on their face.

" Sister… Wow ! Sister naked! Sorry, don't beat me I … "

" Leah… you're a girl! What the… you're a girl! How did you… Oh, sorry , you are naked. Here, pants… "

I didn't make a sound and put the pants on me but they were to large for my skinny hips. I hold my breasts with my hand and looked at them frightened.

" Do… do you have any t-shirt? " my voice was different.

" Here… " Seth gave me his. I remained motionless and looked at their worried eyes. Especially Seth's. My legs were like jelly and I fell again on the grass.

This was perfect! How am I supposed to be a gentle lady when I'm a wolf? I remained motionless on the grass and looked at my hands and legs and to make sure that I'm not dreaming I punched myself in the face. The two brats were looking at me with long faces. Fucking assholes. I hated them. They looked at me like I was the biggest freak on earth and they will feel my revenge. Ha ha ha !

Anyway we went on the secret campfire. How stupid. Everybody know about that campfire. So Billy started to tell about our family's past and the wolf blood and the fact that I'm the only female wolf ever known and blah blah blah, very boring stuff. I didn't like it, to be surrendered by men. It was annoying.

I found out that Sam is the big boss, the Alpha. That meant that he was the biggest loser ever and I had to be under his command. I saw that Jacob was irritated too by this thing. So, fuck, I was like a pawn. They didn't even care about me. And the worst thing was that they could read my mind. At least I could curse them without tiring my mouth. So the nightmare began:

_You stupid asshole! I don't have to do what I am told! Just go and fuck with your little Emily. _

_So now are you jealous? Burn in hell, bitch . _

_I am a bitch? Do you think I want to be surrounded by retards? Do you think I want to be just a stupid pawn? _

_I think you want to fight. Leah, you should annoy me. I am already to calm for you and I favored you in front of the others. But you need to be treated just like them! So shut the fuck up and go away. _

_Well, it isn't me that puts everyone to work and does nothing! I don't want to waist my time with you, Sam. It's precious time. It's better to lead the trash than speak with you. Because you will lose everything. _

_Don't listen to her, Sam. She is just… angry. Leave her alone. _

_Ok, leave me alone like you always do. You just don't five a fuck for me. Don't bother. But this is the last time you will ever see me. I had enough with that vampires and Nessy and fights._

* * *

**Hello ! :3**

**Hope you liked it and sorry for my English. I don't know what kind of story this should be so I could use some advices :D. So LeahX… ?**

**Please review, it makes me happy. **

**Lulu**


End file.
